robotwarsfandomcom-20200215-history
Robot Wars: The Fourth Wars/Heat F
Heat F of Robot Wars: The Fourth Wars was the sixth of sixteen heats which determined the semi-finalists of Robot Wars: The Fourth Wars. The episode featuring Heat F was originally broadcast on November 3, 2000 on BBC Two. The broadcast managed to attract 3.45 million viewers, a decrease of 1.23 million viewers when compared with the previous episode. According to BARB, this meant it fell to thirteenth in the top thirty highest rated BBC 2 broadcasts during 30 October-5 November. Competing Robots Newcomers Veterans Eliminators Gemini (8) vs Tornado vs Kater Killer At Activate, Gemini split while Tornado rammed Kater Killer across the arena into Refbot. Tornado pushed Kater Killer towards Sir Killalot, which tapped the cat based robot with his claws. Tornado drove near Gemini whilst Kater Killer moved towards Gemini. Tornado rammed Kater Killer again, pushing it across the arena along with one of Gemini which did a wheelie. The other twin tried to attack Kater Killer only to do a wheelie before the other twin flipped Kater Killer as Tornado pushed it, over turning the tracked machine onto the top of Tornado. Tornado threw Kater Killer off its top and proceeded to shove it around the arena when it attempted to self right, putting Kater Killer back on its tracks near Dead Metal's CPZ. After being righted, Kater Killer's weapon was stuck in the fired position. Tornado shoved Kater Killer into the wall before sending it into Shunt's CPZ. Shunt axed Kater Killer, making a hole in the armour whilst lifting it with its scoop. Kater Killer was then pushed onto the edge of the CPZ where one half of Gemini came in and tossed it over again. At the same time, the other twin flipped Tornado over. Sir Killalot attacked Kater Killer and held it over the flame pit, while Tornado pushed Shunt around the arena. After Sir Killalot had put Kater Killer down, Tornado slammed it into a arena wall knocking the tail off. Gemini had flipped Tornado again, and while Dead Metal was sawing Kater Killer, Tornado suddenly lost control and drove in the pit of oblivion at the end of the bout, Team Kater Killer celebrated, but they didn't realise that Kater Killer had been immobilised for long enough to be eliminated. Despite cease being called, Dead Metal then proceeded to push Kater Killer into the pit. Qualified: Gemini & Tornado Berserk 2 (24) vs Inverterbrat vs The Creature Inverterbrat immediately drove head-on into The Creature lifted it up. Inverterbrat charged at The Creature again, lifting it but the weapon suddenly malfunctioned and got stuck pointing downwards into the the arena floor, keeping the wheels up in the air and beaching the robot. Berserk 2 had reversed into the two of them to flip The Creature at the same time of Inverterbrat's second attack. After a while, Refbot nudged Berserk 2 away from The Creature and then separated The Creature and Inverterbrat. The Creature drove away whilst Inverterbrat just stayed in the spot as its wheels couldn't reach the floor. Berserk 2 then started to reverse towards The Creature before pushing it away and attempting to flip it over, although it could toss into the air. Inverterbrat still couldn't move its lifter, but its wheels and bludgeoner were spinning madly, trying to show that was alive. Berserk 2 came in to axe Inverterbrat's rear, missing the first time and getting knocked away and damaged by the still active bludgeoner. Berserk 2 changed tactic and attacked the front of Inverterbrat, hammering the immobile robot eight times before Shunt pushed Inverterbrat towards the flame pit, missing however as Inverterbrat ended up by the arena wall. Dead Metal pushed Inverterbrat in a wall grinder whilst Berserk 2 lifted the Creature up again. Dead Metal pulled Inverterbrat away from the wall with his pincers at that point and started sawing into the bludgeoner and Shunt axed in between the wheels of Inverterbrat. Sir Killalot came in crumple the front of Inverterbrat, spinning it around and hitting The Creature, and holding Inverterbrat over the flame pit for a few seconds before finishing it off and pitting Inverterbrat. Qualified: Berserk 2 & The Creature Semi-Finals Gemini (8) vs The Creature Activate was called and Gemini split immediately, one half one way, the other the other. The half of the clusterbot nearest to the CPZ flung The Creature over. The Creature fell back onto its wheels but lost the front of the decorative shell. The other twin came in and tossed The Creature towards the arena wall. Working together, both halves flipped The Creature, making it balance on one wheel. A smaller flip from one twin made room for both flippers under the wheel and the other twin came in to work with its sibling, and with a combined attack they flipped The Creature over the wall, almost hitting a camera, by flipping the lifting forks. Gemini had become the second robot to flip another out of the arena, after Chaos 2. Winner: Gemini Berserk 2 (24) vs Tornado Tornado started by getting Berserk 2 side on before pushing it around and into the wall. Berserk 2 bounced off and hit Refbot before turning so it could axe Tornado. Tornado dodged the axe and slammed into the other side of Berserk 2, pushing it near Shunt's CPZ. Berserk 2 had activated the forklift but it failed and Tornado pushed it into Dead Metal. As Dead Metal sunk his saw into Berserk 2, Tornado rammed the trapped robot. After Berserk 2 was freed from the house robot, Tornado immediately pushed it across the arena and into the side wall again, before ramming it several times. After constant ramming from Tornado, Berserk 2 stopped working and Shunt and Sir Killalot moved in for the kill. Sir Killalot made a nasty gash in the side of Berserk 2 before picking it and placing it over the flame pit. Sir Killalot then drove across the arena, dropping Berserk 2 into the pit on its side. Winner: Tornado Final Gemini (8) vs Tornado Gemini had a slow start in this battle compared to Tornado. One half of Gemini drove over to Tornado but Tornado drove towards the other half causing it to do a wheelie. Tornado attacked one half of Gemini whilst the other half drove at the side of Tornado. The first twin managed to flip Tornado up but not over before Tornado slammed that twin into Refbot, the arena wall and then, a wall spike. That twin moved away only to be slammed in the spike again before trying to drive away. Tornado slammed it into the spike and immobilised the twin. The other Gemini flipped Tornado after it had drove at the twin a couple of times before trying to revive the immobilised twin, flipping it and then lifting it only for it to stay dead. Tornado was then flipped twice, the first time causing Tornado to go in circles and the second time knocking a drive chain fell off, immobilising it. It did not matter however, as one half of the Gemini clusterbot had been immobilised for long enough. Heat Winner: Tornado Trials During the Fourth Wars, alongside the main competition, a Pinball Warrior Tournament and Sumo Basho Competition were also held. Unlike the similar competitions of the Third Wars, these trials featured successful qualifiers for Series 4. In between the first and second rounds of each heat, a Pinball run took place, and two sumo attempts took place in between Round 2 and the Heat Final in each of the first eight heats. For Heat F, the Pinball featured Attila the Drum and the Sumo featured Pussycat and Razer. Pinball Warrior Tournament - Attila the Drum Score: 40 points Sumo Basho *Pussycat - 10.60 seconds *Razer - 4.87 seconds Trivia *By the pattern of seeds, this heat should have taken place in place of Heat M. It is unknown whether the seeds were deliberately swapped, or the episodes were shot as depicted and simply broadcast in different order. **Coincidentally, this would also be the first of two times Tornado was part of a heat that swapped airing order. as it would later be apart of Heat E in the Seventh Wars which was actually Heat A in chronological order. **Despite the swapping of Heats, Gemini did eventually appear in Heat M, albeit in the Pinball. *Tornado is the only newcomer to ever win a heat in which the winning robot was the only newcomer. *Heat F saw the first clusterbot, Gemini, in Robot Wars. *It also saw the third Out of the Arena ever, when Gemini flipped out The Creature. **This was the first Out of the Arena not performed by Chaos 2. *Tornado fought Inverterbrat in the Robot Rumble 2000, which leaves The Creature as the only robot in this heat to never battle Tornado as it did not appear again after this heat. *Heat C of Series 6 would be the next heat where a newcomer made it to the semi-finals. Category:The Fourth Wars Category:Episodes to contain an OotA Category:Episodes in which two robots fought twice Category:Heats won by a newcomer Category:Episodes containing a Quick Immobilisation